The Hunger Games -
by Himawesome
Summary: Meet Adrianna Clark.
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to sleep.

My eyes start to become heavy with sleep. I must stay up. "Stay up" I tell my self desperately.

It is no use. Im going to get chosen for the hunger games. I just know it. Effie is going to reach right into the dreaded glass protecter of the names, and she will pull my name right out. She will pull me out of my protector, and put me in the arena. Where I will be forced to kill or be killed. I will have to kill children from my own district, from other districts. The children that have families that love them.

Dont tell yourself that, you're only in there 87 times!

Now that kind of discouraged me.

I give up..

My father comes into my room in the morning. He startes at me kindly. He knows that I'm getting chosen also. My name has been put in there 87 times for food.

I live in district 8. The clothing industrial plant. They make clothes for peacekeepers here, there is not a blade of grass in sight, or food.

I sit up, and my red hair falls down my back. I look around and find that neither my 3 brothers, or my dad is here. My there brothers are Nicholaus that is 17, Cameron that is 15, and Dameon that is 7.

I look around and run my hand through my hair. I stand up, get dressed, and step out the door to go to the reaping.

"Adrianna Clark" I say to the person taking my name.

"Go ahead" She says rudely.

I shoot her a dirty look then I look ahead to find my brothers and father.

My dad shoots his hand up. I find him and run up to my family.

"Where have you been?" Nicholaus says arrigantly.

I look the other way.

"Hello! Welcome to the 87th Hunger Games!" Effie says ecstatically.

Shes from the capitol. The place where the people who sit back and find it 'halarious' and 'entertaining' to watch children kill eachother. It sickens me.

She looks for applaud. "Well let's get started here! May the odds be EVER in your favor!"

She reaches into the girls bowl first. She rubs her hands together. She digs her hand deep into the bowl.

I bite my lip.

She pulls one out. "Adrianna Clark!" She yells.

Im not surprised. My selfish brothers can't put there names in, they are only in once. My little brother would, but he isnt elidgeable. I shoot a look towards my dad, then I turn and walk to the stage.

"ADRIANNA!" Dameon screams. Tears stream out of his eyes, and Nicholaus holds him back, smirking at me.

"Nicholaus Clark!" Effie yells.

Is this a good, or a bad thing?

What am I thinking? Sitting here, debating rather it is a good or a bad thing that I am going to have to murder my own brother. Adrianna, you sicken yourself.

We look to the crowd, then we are led through a white door, and led to a place where we will see our familys for the last time. Well atleast I will. I know Nicolaus will kill me. He hates my guts. He would murder me right now if he could. I know that he is just waiting for us to get in the areana, so he can rip me apart in front of everyone.

Cameron and Dameon walk in. "Dameon!" I scream. I grab him and hug him as hard as I can. As if never wanting to let go for fear of loss. Knowing that this probably and most likely is the last hug I will give to him. Tears stream out of my eyes and on to him. "I love you so much Adrianna!" He says. I set him down. He grabs my hand. "Promise me you will win, Adrianna." I glance towards Cameron. He has a look of shame on his face. "I promise, Dameon." I say calmly. I hug him again, hoping to fulfill his promise.

"Cameron I am not trying to sound rude but it's time to grow up. I don't want you making fun of anyone anymore. I want you to watch Dameon every second of everyday and treat him well." I say. "Okay, Adrianna." He says looking at the ground. I give him a hug.

"Okay, Miss Clark!" Effie yells. "Lets catch the train!"

What? My father didn't even showup?

I knew he never cared.

#endofchapter


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to sleep.

My eyes start to become heavy with sleep. I must stay up. "Stay up" I tell my self desperately.

It is no use. Im going to get chosen for the hunger games. I just know it. Effie is going to reach right into the dreaded glass protecter of the names, and she will pull my name right out. She will pull me out of my protector, and put me in the arena. Where I will be forced to kill or be killed. I will have to kill children from my own district, from other districts. The children that have families that love them.

Dont tell yourself that, you're only in there 87 times!

Now that kind of discouraged me.

I give up..

My father comes into my room in the morning. He startes at me kindly. He knows that I'm getting chosen also. My name has been put in there 87 times for food.

I live in district 8. The clothing industrial plant. They make clothes for peacekeepers here, there is not a blade of grass in sight, or food.

I sit up, and my red hair falls down my back. I look around and find that neither my 3 brothers, or my dad is here. My there brothers are Nicholaus that is 17, Cameron that is 15, and Dameon that is 7.

I look around and run my hand through my hair. I stand up, get dressed, and step out the door to go to the reaping.

"Adrianna Clark" I say to the person taking my name.

"Go ahead" She says rudely.

I shoot her a dirty look then I look ahead to find my brothers and father.

My dad shoots his hand up. I find him and run up to my family.

"Where have you been?" Nicholaus says arrigantly.

I look the other way.

"Hello! Welcome to the 87th Hunger Games!" Effie says ecstatically.

Shes from the capitol. The place where the people who sit back and find it 'halarious' and 'entertaining' to watch children kill eachother. It sickens me.

She looks for applaud. "Well let's get started here! May the odds be EVER in your favor!"

She reaches into the girls bowl first. She rubs her hands together. She digs her hand deep into the bowl.

I bite my lip.

She pulls one out. "Adrianna Clark!" She yells.

Im not surprised. My selfish brothers can't put there names in, they are only in once. My little brother would, but he isnt elidgeable. I shoot a look towards my dad, then I turn and walk to the stage.

"ADRIANNA!" Dameon screams. Tears stream out of his eyes, and Nicholaus holds him back, smirking at me.

"Nicholaus Clark!" Effie yells.

Is this a good, or a bad thing?

What am I thinking? Sitting here, debating rather it is a good or a bad thing that I am going to have to murder my own brother. Adrianna, you sicken yourself.

We look to the crowd, then we are led through a white door, and led to a place where we will see our familys for the last time. Well atleast I will. I know Nicolaus will kill me. He hates my guts. He would murder me right now if he could. I know that he is just waiting for us to get in the areana, so he can rip me apart in front of everyone.

Cameron and Dameon walk in. "Dameon!" I scream. I grab him and hug him as hard as I can. As if never wanting to let go for fear of loss. Knowing that this probably and most likely is the last hug I will give to him. Tears stream out of my eyes and on to him. "I love you so much Adrianna!" He says. I set him down. He grabs my hand. "Promise me you will win, Adrianna." I glance towards Cameron. He has a look of shame on his face. "I promise, Dameon." I say calmly. I hug him again, hoping to fulfill his promise.

"Cameron I am not trying to sound rude but it's time to grow up. I don't want you making fun of anyone anymore. I want you to watch Dameon every second of everyday and treat him well." I say. "Okay, Adrianna." He says looking at the ground. I give him a hug.

"Okay, Miss Clark!" Effie yells. "Lets catch the train!"

What? My father didn't even showup?

I knew he never cared.

#endofchapter


End file.
